Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for water treatment and to equipment for carrying out the process.
In the treatment of water to give drinking water or for process engineering purposes in off-shore technology, a gaseous or liquid reagent is added to the water, which is pumped up from depths of 30 up to more than 50 meters, in order to make it suitable for the particular intended use.
In a known process, chlorine, ozone, ozone-containing air or a liquid or solution is admixed to the water at the lower end of the pump riser, which reagents then effect the desired treatment of the water in the riser itself and in the downstream parts of the unit.
The admixture of gases here raises the problem that, with increasing water depths, the gas or gas mixture must be comparatively highly compressed, which causes difficulties particularly in the case of ozone or ozone-containing gases, since a part of the ozone decomposes again on compression.